My Poor Baby Girl
by The Girl at the Keyboard
Summary: Katniss is sick and her dad is there to help. Pre-Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, yes I know that I still need to finish my other stories. But inspiration hit and this came to mind. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

KPOV

Before I even opened my eyes I could feel my head pounding and the sweat covering my body. I gently cracked my eyes open and the dim light of the house hurt. Looking around, I saw that Prim was beside me and my mom and dad were in their bed. All of them still sleeping.

I carefully got up and stumbled my way to my parents bed. Judging by the light coming through the window, my dad should be getting up soon. My hand reached out and shock him softly. His eyes opened slowly and narrowed in on me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me in a low whisper so no one else would wake up. My dad was clearly trying to still wake up all the way.

"I don't feel good." I croaked. My throat felt like it was on fire. My dad quietly got out of the bed and put his wrist to my forhead.

"You have a really high fever. Why don't you lie back down and I'll get you something cool to put on your head." He said softly. I nodded and crawled back into warm bed. I was freezing and the warmth was welcomed with open arms. Dad came back over to me with a old, wet rag. He placed it on my head and a soft sigh escaped my lips. The cool cloth felt amazing agaist my over heated face.

"When your mother wakes up I'll tell her to get you some medicen. Go back to sleep, you need plenty of rest. If you get worse tell me. Night Katniss." He placed a feather light kiss on my cheek. I gave him a small smile and drifted back to dreamland.

When I woke up again I could hear voices. They were really low and I couldn't make out what they were saying. One thing I could make out though was that I felt much worse. My throat was an inferno and my head felt like someone was ringing the town bell in it. Another thing was that my stomace was turning and I was about to lose my supper from last night. I flew from the bed and was a the toilet in seconds puking my guts out. Not very much came up, but that didn't stop my body from dry heaving.

Suddenly someone was there holding my hair back. After a few minutes the heaves stopped and I sagged agaist the cool bowl. I looked behind me and saw that my dad was rubbing my back gently. He picked me up and carried my to the sink so I could wash my face off.

When my face was clean and my mouth washed out, he carried me back to my bed. My mom was waiting be the bed with something in a cup. It looked like some kind of medicine. She handed me the glass when I was settled into the bed. I just looked at it and sniffed it. It smelled horrible.

"Come on Katniss, just drink it. It will make you feel better." My mother coaxed me. I quickly knocked back the disgenting stuff and about spit it back out. My dad was rubbing my back again and it lulled me back to sleep.

**I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes! Im not the best speller in the world. Im hoping for feedback! Positive and negitive feedback are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey gals and guys. I hope you enjoy the story and I would like you to know Im changing the name to My Poor Baby Girl.**

I sat down with Katniss rubbing her back softly and singing her a lullaby, hoping that she would get better soon. Sickness around this area lead to death usaully. I could not let that happen to my baby girl, I couldn't just let her go like that. The same thing with Prim and my beautiful wife. I would do anything for them.

"Honey, its time for you to go to the mines." Lilly wispered in my ear softly. I looked down at Katniss and I could tell that she was getting worse. The medican wasn't working at all.

"I'm not going in today. Katniss is too sick for you to take care of her by yourself. Prim needs you too, she's only 6." I told her. I didn't think my baby girl was going to make it and I didn't want Lilly stuck with that by herself. I don't think she would be able to take it.

"Ok, just let me go to the Captiol building to tell them your not going in. I'll be back soon." She said queitly. I gave her a quick hug and she walked out with Prim. Katniss was asleep, but I could tell it was not a peaceful one. Her skin was a pale, pale white and there was no trace of a sweat saying that her fever was no where close to braking. My poor baby girl.

"ughhh, Daddy?" Katniss's voice was rough and I could bearly make out what she was saying.

"Yes baby girl? What do you need?" I asked her. I was trying not to let my worry seep into my voice. Katniss opened her eyes a crack and looked around. I could tell that her eyes where unfocused though.

"Can I have a drink of water please?" she gasped out.

"I'll get that for you baby girl. Don't worry." I quickly got up and got her some water. As soon as the cup reached her lips, most of the water was gone. Once it was all gone she sighed.

"Thank you Daddy." she wispered, drifting of to sleep again. She needed to make it thourgh this, she is strong. Hopefully she would make it. My poor baby girl.


	3. READ

**AN: HEY! I wanted you guys to know that the facebook page is up and running! Its under The Girl at the Keyboard. Feel free to contact me on that and give me ideas if you want! For The Winged Demigod readers, I have the first rewritten chapter almost ready to go. It will hopefully be up tonight. Love you guys!**

** ~The Girl at the Keyboard**

**P.S. I have another Fanfic account under the name The Girl Behind the Notebook**


End file.
